Sex Angel Lord Physiology
The power to use the powers and traits of a Sex Angel Lord. Superior version of Erogelic Physiology. Variation of Angel Lord Physiology. Opposite to Sex Demon Lord Physiology. Also Called * Archangel/Angel of Love/Pleasure/Sexuality/Passion * Erogelic Lord/King/Queen Physiology * Sexual/Sexuality/Tantric Angel Lord/King/Queen Physiology * Sexual Archangel Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Sex Angel Lord of the highest caliber. They possess incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over angels of love, sexuality, passion and sexual purity, and tremendous supernatural abilities in all their domains. Sex Angel Lords have complete lordship over sexuality and it's principals thus wielding great and various sexual powers from the purest forms of sexuality that can drive people into passionate, natural and benevolent acts. Unlike sex demon lords who use sex for evil and sin that can bring shame to people, Sex Angel Lords use sex for good and virtue, they bring the positivity and divinity of sexuality from all its natural aspects: spiritual, physical, emotional, etc, that can grant people great joy, pure happiness and unyielding love. Applications * Angel Physiology or Archangel Physiology ** Absolute Beauty ** Angelic Force Manipulation ** Erogelic Physiology ** Supernatural Condition * Body Manipulation ** Body Chemistry Manipulation ** Hormone Manipulation ** Gender Transformation ** Pheromone Manipulation ** Relative Appearance Alteration *** True Love Visage ** Wing Manipulation * Divine Force Manipulation ** Aether Manipulation ** Divine Energy Manipulation ** Impurity Destruction ** Miracle Manipulation ** Virtue Manipulation * Indomitable Sexuality ** Sex Appeal Combat *** Pectukinetic Combat (females only) *** Pygakinetic Combat ** Sex Empowerment *** Tantric Metabolization ** Sex Specialist *** Seduction Intuition ** Sexual Inducement *** Orgasm Inducement ** Tantric Manipulation * Passion Manipulation (of non-malevalent nature) ** Desire Manipulation (of non-malevalent nature) *** Pleasure Manipulation (of non-malevalent nature) *** Love Manipulation *** Lust Manipulation (of non-malevalent nature) Variations * Alpha Physiology: More powerful than any other of their kind. * Angelic Magic: Naturally skilled in angelic magic. ** Divine Magic * Heaven Lordship: Have dominion over the heavens. ** Angel Manipulation * Life Mastery ** Life Creation * Power Immunity: Against unholy abilities. ** Demonic Power Immunity * Sexuality Embodiment: Embody sexuality in a divine level. ** Love Embodiment: Embody love and it's intimate nature. ** Lust Embodiment: Embody lascivious emotions of benevolent nature. ** Sex Magic * Transcendent Physiology: Transcend through acquiring divine traits. ** Divine-Angelic Physiology ** Transcendent Angel Physiology * Truth Manipulation: Truth and loyalty are a heavenly lords specialty. ** True Illusion: Kings/Queens of Heaven can make anyone's dreams real. *** Mentifery *** Xenopsychic Reality Warping Associations * Angel Physiology * Angel Lord Physiology * Archangel Physiology * Ascended Demon Lord Physiology * Cupid Physiology * Divine-Angelic Physiology * Erogelic Physiology * Joy Bringer * Love Derivation * Meta Love Inducement * Meta Lust Inducement * Mythic Lord Physiology * Prime Being * Self-Love Inducement * Sex Deity Physiology * St. Valentine's Day Entity Physiology Limitations * May be overpowered by demon lords or other angel lords. * Can be rivaled by sex demon lords. * If users fall from grace users can become sex demon lords. * Relations with Human/Demon may result in the birth of nephilim/nephalem Known Users See Also: Sex Is Good and Good People Have Good Sex. * Anael (Angelology) * Goddess Ilias (Monster Girl Quest) Gallery Goddess Ilias (Monster Girl Quest) in Shock.JPG|Goddess Ilias (Monster Girl Quest) is lustful angelic being who is the manifestation of light itself who rule over humanity as their goddess. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Good Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power